


Filthy as charged

by maniasquared



Series: Stucky One-Shots and Drabbles [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Birth Control, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Breathplay, Bruises, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dry Humping, F/M, Facials, French Kissing, Humiliation, Kinky, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Making Out, Masochism, Missionary Position, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Ownership, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Punishment, Riding, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Super Soldier Serum, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Verbal Humiliation, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniasquared/pseuds/maniasquared
Summary: "I heard shuffling outside the bedroom, the clear sound of a door opening, shutting, and locking. Despite his enhanced hearing, Steve didn’t appear to pick up on the noise. I knew the two of us were in deep shit, not just me. I might be submissive to both Bucky and Steve, but Bucky was the only one completely in charge. And I loved dragging Steve down with me; it gave me a rush.My boys didn’t lie when they called me a brat."Or: Reader has some fun in the bedroom with her partners Steve and Bucky.





	Filthy as charged

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm a moon-walker, I'm like MJ up in the clouds, I know it sounds awkward, I'm filthy as charged, filthy as charged... you're a sweet talker, but darlin' whatcha gonna say now?"
> 
> Title from "Dancing's Not A Crime" by Panic! At the Disco.
> 
> This is un-beta'd.

Laying on a bed that wasn’t my own, completely naked, I let out a shaky breath. I shouldn’t have been so nervous, it wasn’t like the situation was entirely out of the ordinary.

My hands were tied, secured to the headboard above with rope. I didn’t need to test the restraints; Steve was great with knots. His skills as a former boy scout were extremely helpful but in ways the instructors had never dreamed. I huffed a small laugh at the thought; my mouth curved into a smile.

The noise caught Steve’s attention. He looked up from his book, pursing his lips. He was absolutely gorgeous and it was torturous that I couldn’t touch him.  _ Why’d he have to be so damn hot when he was in nothing but his sweatpants and simply reading? _ The way his voice rumbled sent a bolt of lightning through my body. “Is there something wrong, kitten?”

I bit back a moan at the pet name as I shook my head. After a second, I asked, “When’s Daddy going to be here?”

It came out as more of a whine.  _ Oh, well…. _ It didn’t matter; Steve was certainly more gentle than Bucky in the bedroom. More forgiving. But I was growing impatient, I’d been on the bed for over an hour and a half; my arousal was near painful. Also, my shoulders were sore. I wasn’t as concerned about that, though. I’d rather be sore in other areas, more concerned with the fact I wasn’t being given the dick down of a lifetime. The two better fucking deliver.

“Soon,” he said. “You have to be patient.”

“But it hurts.” It wasn’t a lie, per se.

His eyes flickered to my position, then returned to my face, and I knew I got him. Slipping his bookmark into place, he stood from his chair. I felt the bed dip and he crawled up in between my spread legs. As he undid the restraints, he whispered in my ear, “If you get us in trouble, kitten….”

He didn’t need to finish his threat; I knew what would happen to us both when Bucky handed out punishments. The thought made me shiver (in a good way, of course). Once I was free, I brought my arms down to my sides with a soft moan that was only partially to get under Steve’s skin. I rolled my shoulders to get the blood flowing properly again, trying to release the tension. I continued letting out soft groans; it felt great, sue me.

“You keep making sounds like that and you’re definitely getting us in trouble,” warned Steve, eyes darkening.

I said in as much innocence I could muster (which was quite a lot), “I’m not doing anything, Sir.”

He growled.  _ Christ almighty _ …. I couldn’t help myself; I pushed him down onto the bed and straddled him. Smirking as he looked shocked by the sudden change in dynamic, I started a painstakingly slow roll of my hips against his semi.

“Oh, fuck,” I sighed, grabbing my exposed chest and putting on a show for Steve. He was mesmerized by my form, grabbing at my hips and throwing his head back with his eyes closed. I felt him growing underneath me.

I heard shuffling outside the bedroom, the clear sound of a door opening, shutting, and locking. Despite his enhanced hearing, Steve didn’t appear to pick up on the noise. I knew the two of us were in deep shit, not just me. I might be submissive to both Bucky and Steve, but Bucky was the only one completely in charge. And I loved dragging Steve down with me; it gave me a rush.

My boys didn’t lie when they called me a brat. So I went faster, receiving a groan from Steve that made my stomach clench.

The familiar squeak of the bedroom door caught my attention and I turned my head. Met with Bucky’s face, hard and challenging. It sent a chill down my spine.

“Hi, Daddy,” I breathed out, unable to stop myself from smiling. Steve came back to reality, finally. His eyes widened, freezing, and mouth agape. I didn’t stop my movements, not even for a second. The thrill of what was going to happen to Steve and me was too delicious.

Ignoring me entirely, Bucky said, “Stevie, I expected better of you.”

“I-I was doing as you asked, Buck, promise… but then…,” Steve cleared his throat, “it-it was for so long, Buck… she said—she said it hurt….”

“She’s got you wrapped around her finger,” muttered Bucky, analyzing the two of us on the bed. “You should know by now: she  _ likes _ it. She likes being dominated and used like the slut she is. Ain’t that right, doll?”

I bit my lip; I didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of hearing the effect he had on me. Instead, I wiggled my hips, knowing it would cause Steve to let out a sharp gasp. That didn’t make Bucky happy at all.

He growled and gave my ass a slap, jolting me forward a little.

“Fuck….”

“What was that, slut?”

I shook my head and whimpered. “Nothing, Daddy.”

“Stevie, come here,” Bucky commanded, standing at the edge of the bed. “You, kitten, stay there.”

The two of us untangled from each other; I settled with my back against the headboard while he crawled toward Bucky. My breathing hitched when his chin was grabbed roughly and brought in for a heated kiss.

“Please, Daddy… Sir….”

“What do you think her punishment should be, Stevie?” asked Bucky, eyes never leaving mine. The question was only an allusion; Steve was going to get it too.

When he didn’t answer, Bucky tweaked one of his nipples. He cried out, “Oh God, Buck… I-I think we should tie her up again and-and make her watch us… and do it how she likes to be fucked.”

Bucky hummed his approval. “And how do you like it, slut?”

I swallowed, clearing my throat. “H-hard and fast, Daddy.”

“That’s right. You like it hard and fast because you’re a goddamn whore.” The grin was unmistakable and downright evil. He spanked Steve and said, “Go tie her up again, soldier.”

So he did; Steve was great at taking orders (when they were from Bucky, which seemed oddly ironic to me). Securing me to the bed frame, he pressed a quick kiss to my lips before returning to Bucky.

“Good boy,” said Bucky. Steve had the audacity to blush at the praise, muttering a ‘thank you.’ He waited patiently, looking up at Bucky for the next instruction. Bucky didn’t disappoint. “Hands and knees, soldier.”

As Steve was getting into position, he took the lube from the bedside drawer and started slicking up his metal fingers. When they touched Steve’s entrance, a shiver ran through his body. “Please, Buck….”

I couldn’t see, but as soon as Steve’s body jerked forward, I knew Bucky had roughly pushed a finger (or two?) all the way in. The way he moaned made me drip in between my legs. I wanted his mouth on me. Fuck, I wanted it so bad.

Bucky was relentless, going at a speed only Steve, who dropped from his hands to his elbows and eventually had only his face buried in the sheets, could have handled. God bless that super soldier serum.  _ God bless America _ , said a small voice in the back of my head when Bucky twisted his wrist just right to make Steve moan loudly.

After several excruciating minutes, Steve panted out, “M-more… I need more, Buck.” I watched as he arched his back to get Bucky’s fingers to go deeper at a better angle.

“You’ll take what I give you,” came Bucky’s reply. Despite the threatening tone, he pushed in another finger to satisfy his partner. He’d always been a sucker for Steve; it was no secret.

He looked up at me and I swallowed hard. I was helpless to his gaze and that self-assured grin. Subconsciously, I pulled on the ropes, earning a snicker from him. His eyes didn’t leave mine as he said, “Stevie, you’re as much a slut as our disobedient little girl.”

The only response he received was a choked groan and the knuckles of Steve’s fists whitening from his tightened grip on the bed.

“Daddy, please,” I begged. My lip hurt from how much I was biting it. I needed them so bad. I needed them to touch me, fuck me, use me. I just  _ needed _ .

“You want to join in, kitten?”

I nodded desperately.

“Too bad. This is your punishment,” he growled. Removing his fingers from Steve, he didn’t bother giving much of a warning other than the sound of a zipper being pulled down before plunging his cock into his partner’s prepped hole. Steve cursed but didn’t move. He was good at staying still; I was not. Bucky laid his chest over Steve’s back and asked, “And you want to know your punishment, baby?”

It took a few seconds for Steve to answer coherently. “ _ Oh _ ! Yes, Buck.”

“I’m going to make you cum until you can’t anymore and I’m going to stuff you full of mine.” Bucky set his eyes on me.  _ Oh, fuck…. _ “Just like our cockslut loves it… but she’s not getting the privilege of being filled like that.”

I was in for a long night. Their refractory periods were nearly nonexistent and they could finish upwards of ten times during a single fucking if they wanted, all thanks to the serum. If Bucky was going to make good on his threat disguised as a promise, they’d be fucking well into the morning. I didn’t know if I could handle something like that.

I whined. My mouth opened and I knew I was speaking, but I had no clue what I was saying. Probably something along the lines of begging and apologizing for being a bad girl. I had expected to be spanked as a punishment, not being deprived of all touch and participation. And, God, I needed to be a part of everything they were doing.

Bucky continued to thrust hard and fast into Steve, the smell of sex and sweat filling the air. Steve began chanting out ‘fuck’ and ‘please’ and ‘Buck.’ He wasn’t going to last long, I knew that for sure. They barely got started, and he was about to finish already.

“Oh, yeah, Stevie, you’re so good,” Bucky gritted through his teeth, slamming against Steve’s backside. “Love it when I fuck you like this, yeah?”

The only sounds that came from his partner’s mouth were choked moans.

He bit his lip. “That’s it, take my cock.”

A particularly harsh thrust had Steve gasping. He said, “Yes! I’m going to—” He didn’t finish his sentence, almost sobbing as he came.

Bucky followed suit. Without moving or giving much time to recover, he started up again. This time, though, it was a slower pace. I knew it wouldn’t last long; Bucky wasn’t into the soft, love making (Steve was). He enjoyed it rough. I didn’t mind it either way. Maybe that’s why we all worked out so well together.

That thought only reminded me of the position I was in. I wanted to be a part of the scene in front of me. I opened my mouth to keep begging, but it was no use. Both of my boys ignored me. I wanted to scream at them.

After their third orgasms respectively, I was officially a puddle in the sheets.

Sitting his hips snug against Steve’s ass, Bucky murmured, “You like this, soldier? How does it feel?”

“I feel so full, Buck,” said Steve, quivering on his hands and knees. “Stuffed so full.”

“You hear that, kitten? He’s full.” Bucky’s eyes flashed evilly in my direction. I wasn’t able to speak; my vocal cords stopped working. “Bet you’d like me to cum inside that pretty little pussy of yours, yeah?”

Thank God I hadn’t lost the ability to nod, because I did so, frantically.

“I’ll think about it,” he said, smiling that sadistic smile he only got in the bedroom. He gave a swat to Steve’s ass. “C’mon now, I’ve been doing all the work, Stevie. You’re gonna ride me; c’mon, up you get.”

The way cum slipped out of Steve’s abused hole made me squirm and watching Bucky slip back in so easily made me moan. I saw the smug look in Bucky’s eyes.  _ What a fucking asshole. _

Steve began with a slow roll of his hips, simply grinding against Bucky, and picked up speed rather quickly. I watched how Bucky’s knuckles turned white from gripping so hard and I wished it was my hips he was holding like that. Both my boys knew it without my even saying it aloud, I loved being marked up. I loved receiving hickeys and bruises from sex. It was something about being reminded of the act days later, remembering who I belonged to.

“Daddy,” I begged, turning my head to face whom I was addressing, “Daddy, please.”

“I know, darling,” Bucky said in that damned condescending tone. It made my blood boil, but I knew better than to talk back. If I did, I’d be saying goodbye to any and all chances of release. I bit my tongue to keep myself quiet. “We’ll get to you soon.”

And those were the best words in the English language, full stop. Hope filled my chest and I halted my movements on the bed, sitting obediently. I hadn’t realized I was fidgeting at all. I guess I was too distracted by Steve’s hands in Bucky’s hair and the way the bed protested with each shift of his hips.

By the time the two soldiers came  _ again _ , my patience was growing thin. I had a throbbing need between my legs and I was about to cry from how bad I wanted them.

I pleaded for what seemed like the millionth time, “Daddy… Sir… please.”

“Just ‘cause we’re going to fuck you doesn’t mean your punishment is over,” Bucky said, hovering over me. “You understand, doll?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good. You’re gonna take it and you’re here for our pleasure, and that means you’re staying tied up.”

I held back the complaint I had, but only barely. I nodded. I saw Steve out of the corner of my eye, standing next to the bed and looking utterly wrecked. Bucky noticed how my gaze lingered and gave me a curious look.

“Stevie,” he said, “You wanna do the honors?”

I trembled as Steve’s eyes darkened, filling with lust that was just for me.  _ Christ…. _ He replied, “Of course, I always love fucking our little slut.”

_ Oh….  _ He never talked like that; he leaned toward praise while Bucky was the one to gravitate toward humiliation. In fact, Steve was the least talkative in bed. Bucky, on the other hand, had a  _ mouth _ on him.

“Then do it, soldier.”

That’s all it took for Steve to crawl onto the bed and settle between my legs. I spread myself further so he could have better access. Before he could even get his mouth on me, Bucky stopped him.

“No, no, Stevie. She doesn’t deserve that tonight,” he said; I scowled at him. “Remember, she’s ours to use.”

I let out a huff of breath that sounded scarily close to a moan and apparently it satisfied Bucky because of the stupid grin that appeared on his face.

Steve pulled away from my pussy and replaced what would have been his mouth with his hard cock. He teased me, rubbing the head in my wetness, and didn’t tear his attention away from me. I bucked my hips up and whined.

“Keep being naughty like that and we won’t fuck you at all, kitten,” growled Steve, pinning me down with his free hand.

With that, he thrust into me, up to the hilt, and I couldn’t help the noises I made, especially not with him starting at such a brutal pace. I wasn’t going to be able to walk tomorrow but it was so fucking worth it. I had so much pent up sexual frustration that I already felt my orgasm building.

“That’s it, Stevie.” Bucky materialized out of nowhere, running a hand through Steve’s hair. “I love hearing her scream.”

He moved forward, standing beside me. I looked up at him and I knew I was likely a mess. My breathing was shallow and I felt hot all over. Realizing this, I averted my eyes but he didn’t like that at all.

He grabbed my chin and forced it up. He asked Steve, despite his focus on me, “You know what I wanna do, Stevie? ….I wanna see my cock bulging in our baby’s throat.”

Steve and I both groaned at the idea. My jaw went slack, already accepting it. Bucky took the opportunity to push two of his fingers past my lips, sliding them across my tongue. He tasted like sweat and lube, not the most appealing flavors but it was hot nonetheless. He stood there, tormenting me for God knows how long with his fingers in my mouth. Then finally,  _ finally _ , he tugged on his dick a few times before he fed it to me.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I moaned around his member. This made him curse low under his breath, tangling his fingers into my hair. I started blowing him as if my life depended on and he made tiny, appreciative noises.

Just as Bucky pushed his entire length down my throat, Steve changed the angle of his thrusts and hit my sweet spot dead on. I tensed up and convulsed slightly. I could have sworn I saw starts. I balled my own hands into fists and tried to focus on breathing, but it was a little difficult with a cock acting as a barrier in my windpipe. When Bucky removed himself, I gasped and my vision was  _ actually _ a little spotty.

I should have been scared, but  _ fuck _ I was more turned on than anything. Steve kept hitting that spot over and over; I was going to finish. My eyes were squeezed shut and I felt hot liquid splash onto my face.  _ Bucky just came on me. _

“Please,” I said. My voice was hoarse,  _ holy shit _ . “I’m gonna—”

My back arched off the bed at a painful angle with my arms still tied to the frame and I fucking screamed. If I didn’t know any better, I would have been worried about the neighbors hearing. But thank fuck for soundproofing, right? My boys would have had their place raided by the police so many times if people heard the sounds coming from the bedroom.

I went limp, just taking Steve’s thrusts. It didn’t take long, grunting as he finished inside me. Alongside soundproofing, I added birth control to the list of things to be thankful for; otherwise, I would have had a kid or two with another on the way at this point. Sometimes I thought that Steve and Bucky would be into that.

“Lookit you,” Bucky said, mesmerized by his cum on my face and Steve’s dripping from my pussy. Eyes still closed, I felt someone scoop up a bit of the substance and push it back into me.  _ Yep, they were certainly into that. _

“You know, with how much you two like to cum inside me, it makes me think you’d like to knock me up,” I said as one of them wiped my eyes and cheeks gently. “You two got a pregnancy kink or something?”

Neither of them said a word, but they didn’t have to. I saw the way they blushed when I finally opened my eyes, especially Steve.

I gasped, “Oh my god, you  _ are. _ ” Their blush deepened. I rolled my eyes at the thought of them acting ridiculously dominant one minute and the next minute acting pure and innocent. “We’ll talk about that another time… but for now: untie me, you kinky fuckers.”


End file.
